We'll Be Just Fine
by FlutieCutie
Summary: "They were all so happy. He remembered that day like it hadn't been several months in the past. It was one of the last pictures they had ever taken together." Blainchel friendship, mentioned Klaine and Finchel.


_**Hello, fellow Gleeks. I don't know exactly where this came from but I wrote it out anyway. I really like thinking about the possible dynamics of a Blainchel friendship, plus I feel like they have to be better friends than we get to see on the show because A) they starred in WSS together and had to have spent a lot of time together during rehearsals/performances, and b) Kurt and Rachel are best friends so it only makes sense to assume that Blaine also spends a lot of time around Miss Berry. ANYWAY, that's enough of my babbling. This is my first Glee fic, so please be kind =)**_

_**-Lizzie**_

_**P.S., Bow ties to anyone who can name which show Rachel is starring in. 'Tis one of my absolute favorites.**_

"Blaine Anderson, as I live and breathe!"

Rachel held her arms out widely in front of her as she walked out of her dressing room. She had just finished her final number for the night's performance and she was still in her makeup and costume. The two friends wrapped their arms around each other tightly and rocked back and forth, laughing.

"Rachel, you saw me two hours ago!" he chuckled.

They pulled back but didn't let go completely. "Oh, I know," Rachel replied, "but I'm just so happy you're here."

Blaine scrunched up his face at her. "As if I would miss my best friend's lead Broadway debut? No way in _hell_, missy."

Rachel giggled and hugged him again as a voice came over the backstage speaker system announcing final curtain. She jumped a little and smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in her bright blue skirt. "I have to go for bows and curtain, but you can wait in my dressing room, okay? Fifteen minutes tops, alright?"

The barely taller boy chuckled and nodded. "No problem, sweetie, I'll be here. Go!"

He kissed Rachel's cheek before she scampered off and he couldn't help but chuckle as she nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to get to her mark. Once she was out of sight he turned to the door that had "Rachel Berry - ROSEMARY PILKINGTON" printed on a big gold star. She'd finally made it to where everyone always knew she was destined to be.

Stepping inside, Blaine grinned. Rachel had covered the boring white walls entirely in pink chiffon draping. Gold stars were tastefully displayed throughout the modest-sized space, and framed photos of their high school and college years were hanging all over. At least one bouquet of various flowers sat in a vase on nearly every single flat surface in sight. What really caught his attention, though, was her lighted mirror. Many artists' mirrors were plastered with a large number of pictures and sentimental memorabilia but Rachel only had three. They were spaced so that one couldn't look at their reflection without seeing each of them.

Taped to the left side was a photo of Rachel and Finn from the football player's most recent visit to the Big Apple. Blaine had snapped the candid shot of the two hugging goodbye at the airport before Finn had to get to his gate. Rachel had said it was one of her favorite pictures of the two of them.

On the right was a picture of Hiram and Leroy Berry taken at their 25th anniversary celebration that Rachel had gone to great lengths to plan and execute as perfectly as possible. Blaine had been there to calm her down when she would freak out about some minute detail, and would assure her that no matter what she did, her fathers would love it because they loved her and they loved each other. If the beaming smiles in the photo were anything to go by, they'd been overjoyed.

Finally, at the very top of the mirror, was a photograph that stopped Blaine in his tracks. His eyes began to sting as he looked at it and he could feel his throat constricting. Slowly he lowered himself into Rachel's makeup chair, not taking his eyes off of the image in front of him.

Rachel stood on a bright spring day in Central Park, one of her famous smiles on her face, with Kurt and Blaine on either side of her, kissing her cheeks. They were all so _happy_. He remembered that day like it hadn't been several months in the past. It was one of the last pictures they had ever taken together.

Blaine was lost in his memories that he hadn't noticed Rachel return twenty minutes later. "Sorry, B, I didn't think I'd be so long, the audience was-"

She followed his gaze and let out a sad sigh. Crossing the room, she gently hugged him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder. "I miss him, too, B," she whispered.

Blaine placed a hand over hers on his chest and squeezed. The room was completely silent for a long while before Blaine finally spoke again.

"I am _so_ incredibly proud of you, Rach," he said softly yet firmly, "I can't even think of the right words to even begin to tell you. And I know for a fact that Kurt is, too. The only person who believed in you more than yourself was Kurt Hummel."

Rachel giggled through tears as she remembered Kurt vowing that he would run the 'Rachel Berry Official Fan Club' before they had even graduated from college. "I can just picture him practically hanging off the balcony during curtain screaming his head off louder than everyone else."

Blaine chuckled, too, and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds about right. And I'd be right next to him screaming that he was going to fall and break his neck."

Another moment of silence passed and Rachel moved to sit on the small purple couch against the far wall. Blaine joined her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She swung her legs over his lap and settled her head on his chest. "I wish Kurt was here," she sniffed.

Blaine wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Me, too, Rach," he said, lips still against her hair, "But you know something? I think he is. Those ignorant bastards took him away from the world but they can't ever take him away from us. Because he's always in our hearts, and he's right next to you every single time you walk out on that stage. I know it."

Rachel looked up at him as best she could without moving from her current position. "Thank you," she whispered. After a pause, she spoke again, "You know he's with you, too, right? Every coffee shop, club, and bar you play, and completely blow away might I add, on your way to the top. He's sitting there with a tall non-fat mocha or a Manhattan with that twinkle in his eye he saved just for you."

Blaine smiled and hugged her tighter. "And we'll always have each other. Because try as you might, Miss Berry, you can't ever get rid of me. I love you too damn much."

"As if I would ever," the brunette scoffed, "I love you, too! It's more like you're the one stuck with me, Mr. Anderson. Besides, who else is going to be my date to the Tonys? Finn has an away game in Texas. So that means you're stuck."

"Ouch, twist my arm, Rach," he replied, grateful for the cheerful turn in conversation, "I guess for your sake I'll muddle through somehow."

Rachel giggled at the teasing tone in his voice, which lead to an unexplainable laughing fit between the two. They didn't know how long they were curled up on the sofa laughing together, or even what exactly it was that they found to hilarious, but it had been long overdue. Occasionally one of Rachel's fellow cast members would poke their head in to congratulate her and say good night. After a wardrobe intern came to collect Rachel's costumes for washing, Blaine patted his star's thigh.

"Alright, Miss Berry," he said, "Go and get changed. I'm sure you have some adoring fans waiting outside by the stage door to meet you like we used to. And after you're done with all the photos and autographs, there are some desserts and cocktails waiting at Sardi's with our names on them. Sound good?"

Rachel beamed back at him. "Blaine, you're the _best_! Boosting my ego _and_ Sardi's? What more could a girl ask for?"

Twenty minutes later as Blaine held Rachel's bag and watched a group of teenage girls scream in excitement as she signed their Playbills and posed for pictures, he smiled to himself. It was in that moment that he truly knew they would be alright. Rachel was finally a star, now not only shining for herself but for Kurt as well, and he knew he would carry Kurt Hummel with him for the rest of his life. Kurt was gone, but as long as Blaine and Rachel had each other, they would be just fine.


End file.
